A Shining Light In A Sea Of Darkness
by moondog660
Summary: They came to Omega, where the rules of the universe didn't apply. They settled in and made a name for themselves as peace keepers, crushing the criminals of the station with ruthless efficiency. Adopting the name "Night Lords," they were quickly contacted by Aria T'Loak, the de facto ruler of the station. She had a proposal: they work for her, and all their dreams would come true.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

**!VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS READ IF YOU WANT TO GET THE BACKGROUND ON THIS WIERD ASS STORY!**

Hello to anyone who may be reading this. My name is Matt. This is my first fanfic, and I plan on having a jolly good time writing it and seeing what people may think. (If anyone actually reads it. Lol)

I've loved reading and writing since forever, and though now, at 17, I'm writing on controversial topics for my school magazine, I have never written fiction for an audience. I think I'm pretty good, and everyone else usually does too. That being said, I'm not a little bitch that can't take criticism, just so long as it's constructive. So I welcome any kind of feedback or ideas, but if you outright insult me or my writing, I will retaliate. It's just who I am.

This fic is going to be a set in the Mass Effect universe. I really love Mass Effect, and I love reading fan made material about it. Now, while it's set in the ME universe, I will be adding elements from another universe. Ever heard of Warhammer 40,000? It's a wonderful little thing that comes out of Europe somewhere. They've got books, cosplay, a tabletop game, model painting, and even a few video games for consoles and PC. I have been in love with Warhammer for a very long time, and I would love to bring elements of that dark place into Mass Effect. Some people already have and their stories are awesome, but nobody has done something quite like what I'm going to do. ( Or try to do, anyway.)

This story will be centered around Omega. You know, the little hell hole run by Aria. I really connected with that place, and I think its dark enough to be combined with some WH40k. This story will be about 90% original characters. Which I'm guessing is what OC means? Sorry I'm new. Lol. But there will be some characters from the games, like Ashley Williams and Aria. Probably some others, but I don't know yet.

Now please, please, please! Remember that this is my own writing. My ideas piggy-backing on other peoples genius. I'm not gonna write a best seller, and I'm not going to cater to everyone's wants, but I'm going to try my best to write an enjoyable, action and sex filled fanfic. Oh yeah, there will be a lot of sex in this. Not some crappy: "He put it in, came, and pulled it out." No. My shit is detailed as fuck, so if you're going to read this, be prepared for that. Also, I'm a weird guy with a few fetishes. I'm sort of trying to teach myself the dominant/submissive stuff because I find it a huge turn on, so I may be putting some kinky shit in here. And as for the action… WH40K is nothing but. So there will be a lot of guns, swords, blood, and gore. But I want to make this story more or less some kind of action/romance, so hopefully I can balance the two in an effective manner.

One other quick thing. I read a lot, and associate names with faces. So when I write, I use some of the names and faces. Pretty much that means you may see familiar names from other books or games. Sorry, just makes it easier for me. Maybe you could guess where I got the names, huh?

Okay, now here's the part where I fill you in on some stuff:

Around the time Commander Shepard started complaining about the reapers, the Alliance started a program (in secret, of course) to train soldiers and research weapons that could potentially put humanity in the lead in the war department. These soldiers eventually decided they didn't want to conform to the military's ideas of using them, so they rebelled, loading up a ship with all the weapons and technology they could get before setting out into space. They came to Omega, where the rules of the universe didn't apply. They settled in and made a name for themselves as peace keepers, crushing the criminals of the station with ruthless efficiency. Adopting the name "Night Lords," they were quickly contacted by Aria T'Loak, the de facto ruler of the station. She had a proposal: they work for her, and all their dreams would come true. Sacrificing some of their lesser morals, they now have been fighting Aria's rivals and continue to keep the peace, and have been at it for about 10 years.

This is pretty much the prologue or whatever you would call it. An intro would prolly be more appropriate. But whatever. Now, onto the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Greetings

**DISCLAIMER: If it ain't mine, Its somebody else's. Shit belongs to who it belongs to. I only own my original ideas and characters.**

The music in the club pounded away like it always did. If it weren't for his augmentations, or the audio dampeners in his helmet, it may have given him a headache. He watched the crowd below as they talked and drank, searching for any signs of trouble. There was none. There never was any trouble in Afterlife. Not with his men guarding it, looking menacing and all. Their reputation preceded them. That fact served them well.

He scanned the floor one more time before turning to face the Afterlife observation area. Aria T'loak sat speaking with one of her generals about something involving the Eclipse and another gang. He wasn't very interested, and was about to go get a drink when Aria spoke louder.

"Kavek! Get over here. We may have a problem…"

Kavek sighed and complied, walking over to her. He towered over the Asari, though she was not cowed. Instead, she looked up into his helmets glowing eyes, an irritated look on her face.

"One of my people just brought something to my attention. Something that may require _your_ attention."

"Obviously, or you wouldn't have called me over."

"Don't anger me, Kavek. This is important. There's a small Alliance ship approaching the station. They will be looking for a human by the name of Dux. He's a high ranking member of The Legion gang on Earth. The Legion was recently wiped out by Alliance forces, but Dux survived. He is now on Omega, and is paying a good sum of money to stay hidden."

"So what do you want us to do? Kill the Alliance soldiers?"

"No," Aria shook her head, "I want you to go with me to greet them and we will send them on their way. If they won't leave, then we'll kill them. It's that simple." Kavek nodded in understanding. "Good boy, now run along and get your little friends together. Meet me at docking bay C in 2 hours."

Kavek led first squad to docking bay C with haste. They were all locked and loaded and ready for a fight. Always ready for a fight. They rounded a corner and came to a stop in front of Aria, her bodyguards, and the bulkhead leading to the docking bay. Aria looked impatient and irritated.

"Let's get this over with," she huffed angrily. She tapped a code into the bulkheads entry terminal and the door hissed and clanked open.

"You should really get that fixed," Kavek grinned under his helmet.

"Just keep quiet. If they find out you're the AWOL Alliance experiments, were gonna be in a world of shit."

"Yes boss." Kavek smiled as they walked into the huge room. "Alright guys," he said over his comm link, "You heard her. Keep off of external lines and don't speak outside of the comms. How about we act like mechs, just for fun? Whaddya guys say?" Nine green acknowledgement lights flicked onto his HUD, one for every member of the squad. "Good, now let's get this done."

In the middle of the room was a small Alliance ship, and in front of that was a group of five Alliance marines. Kavek watched them as they went to meet their welcoming party halfway. The groups came to a halt 10 meters from each other and took stock of the situation. Aria watched the Alliance soldiers with barely contained frustration. Frustration and anger. Finally, the lead Alliance marine took a few steps forward and took off his helmet. Then Kavek saw that it wasn't a he, but a _she_, and _she_ was quite beautiful. He watched her look at Aria with confidence, and then she began to speak.

"I am Alliance Spectre Ashley Williams, and I am here on behalf of the Alliance to locate and capture the human criminal known as Dux. You will help me or stay out of my way."

Ashley Williams said this with much bravado, but on the inside she was torn. _If this doesn't go well, those mechs are going to rip us apart._ She looked at the massive, bulky, blue armoured figures with wonder. What kind of mechs were they? Where did they come from? How do you destroy one? She looked over their armour, which was adorned with visages of death. Skulls of many different races hung from chains and spikes were plentiful. Leering faces were painted to their armour, as well as each of their left shoulder guards sported a picture of a demonic winged skull. Some had bones, lightning, or fire painted on them. One was even decorated like a skeleton. And their helmets… If demons were real, these mechs would carry their faces. These mechs were obviously meant to strike fear into their opponents, and if she wasn't strong willed they would get to her as well.

She pulled her eyes back to the Asari, who she guessed was the infamous Aria T'Loak. She looked back with seemingly uncaring eyes, but subtle signs showed that she was enraged. She did play it off quite well, however, Ashley had to admit.

"My apologies for your wait, spectre," the Asari said , low and dangerous "I was caught up in some things. I'm afraid we can't afford to allow you into the station. The Alliance isn't exactly welcome here. It's for your own safety, of course. And on top of that, I've never heard of Dux and I am sure that there is no such person on my station. So, with that out of the way, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Ashley laughed on the inside. Did she really think that was going to work? No. She was there for a reason and she was going to see her mission through.

"I don't have time for this," Williams said, moving to walk around Aria and her mechs. The mechs suddenly moved, all pulling weapons and pointing them at Ashley or her teammates. Now that she was closer, she could see the mechs weapons. They were big. Definitely bigger than she could handle. Ther had a wide array of armaments, and she'd never seen any of them. She saw that some of them even carried swords, and one had an axe. There were chainsaw teeth running around the head of the axe and she didn't want to find out how that would feel ripping through her. She took a step back.

"Interfering with Alliance business is not going to end well for you, I can promise that."

Aria smiled and stepped forward, "Well, do you think they'll risk one of the only human spectres trying to rescue you? No, were going to hold you for a while, see what we can get." Aria turned and walked away, "Take them to the holding rooms."

Ashley's face scrunched up in anger. It was her chance! Aria was right there, and if she died killing the Asari bitch then so be it. Her hand went to her hip, but the mech closest to her followed her movements with its own hand and caught her wrist. She struggled, but then cried out in pain as the cold, metal-encased hand squeezed. The other hand went to her throat, but did not crush it like her wrist. She noticed the other mechs subduing her men the same way.

Soon, they were unarmed and had their hands behind their backs. Ashley again tried to get away, but something hard hit the back of her head. The last thing she saw before blacking out on the floor was the mechs dragging her men to an unknown fate, and she would very quickly follow.

With the spectre now being held in one of Aria's holding cells, meant for high value "prisoners," Kavek was free to do as he pleased. He sent the rest of first squad back out into the depths of the station to protect the innocent and kill the criminals. It was a fun job. And high paying as well, just so long as they listened to Aria, protected Afterlife, and did her special jobs here and there. Kavek just couldn't wait to get back to the sanctuary. Back to his wonderful wife. Somehow, he'd built up a lot of tension in the last few hours, and she knew just how to relieve him of that. He grinned at the thought and rounded a corner, taking him into an alley that contained a hidden entrance into their home. He made sure no one was looking then faced a section of the wall.

"Night Lords authorization code: Alpha one." There was a pause and then the wall sank in just enough for him to go behind. He then punched a button on the other side of the wall and the hole closed. He walked down the access tunnels for a while before coming to a large bulkhead. He pushed a button and a camera opened up on the wall.

"Sup, boss," a voice came from a speaker next to the camera. "How was the mission?"

"Fine, Marcus, now let me in."

"Jeez, boss," Marcus joked. "Not very talkative are we?"

The door slid open and Kavek walked in. "Not at the moment, no." He looked around their base. Their sanctuary. Their _home_. 2nd squad was out and about doing the same thing 1st was. So 3rd was the only ones there. To his right was a large screen with tons of games hooked up to it. Around that was a bunch of very comfortable couches, on which Varl, Reed, and Kavek's wife, Kiera, sat playing. In the middle of the room was a pool table and a card table, and beyond that there was a wall that came halfway into the room, separating the kitchen in the far left corner from the doors to the men's bunks and the door to Kavek and Kiera's room in the far right corner. To the left was a door to the back rooms, which held a lot of exercise equipment, a pool, and a hot tub. From the sound of it, the rest of 3rd squad was back there staying fit. Next to that was a door to the armoury. But what he was interested in was sitting on the couch playing video games. She hadn't seen him yet, too. Good.

He quietly went into the armoury and shed his gear, which took about 10 minutes. He came out and she was still there laughing and playing and having a good time. He snuck up behind them, and just as Kiera hung her head in defeat and Varl stood and cheered in victory, Kavek said her name. Her head snapped up and she turned, a big smile on her beautiful face.

"Kavek!" She cried. Standing, she went to jump over the couch, but her foot hit the back. She would have fallen on her face if not for her husband's reflexes. He caught her under her shoulders and helped her to her feet, crushing her smaller body in a loving hug.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" She looked up at him, her contagious smile still on her face. He gave her some slack and grinned down at her.

"Of course I did! Even if it was only a few hours. But every time you go out, it's like, you may not come back..." Her smile had lessened as her own words sank in.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down there, love. Where did that come from?"

Her smile suddenly returned. "Sorry. I don't know what that was. I'm just so happy to see you!" She was jumping up and down, her breasts pushing against him.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." He laughed. "Now gimme a kiss." She smiled and did as she was told, standing on the tips of her toes as his arms constricted around her. Their mouths brushed together before Kavek brought his hand to the back of her head and held her in place as he pushed his lips against hers.

Reed, very disinterested, turned back to the game while Varl began telling the husband and wife to get a room. The two lovers didn't hear him, however, and merely continued kissing. They quickly got more aggressive, with him attempting to force her into submission, while she did her best to resist him, but it was a lost cause. He fought her tongue down with his own as she emitted little moans, finally submitting to him. He explored her mouth for a long moment before pulling away, leaving her breathless. She opened her eyes and gazed up at his handsome face. With his strong, stubbly jaw. His soft, eye-length hair. His loving blue eyes that just bore into her soul. _How does a god like him love a dirty rat like me?_

"Woman, do you know how beautiful you are?" Kavek asked, his hands exploring her body. She wasn't wearing much; only soft short shorts and a tight tank top. One of his hands came to rest on her big round bottom and gave her a squeeze. She blushed and responded.

"With the way you're pawing at me, I can make a good guess." He smiled and leaned down for another kiss when the main door opened and 2nd squad walked in.

"Yo, boss! If you aren't gonna share, take the pretty lady somewhere else, huh?" Carter shouted, and many voiced the same opinion, if only jokingly. None of them would really mind if they continued, but as a courtesy, Kavek backed away.

"Alright, babe. You go get ready for me. Shower, shave, and get the oil out, 'cause I really need a massage. You've got 30 minutes to get everything ready. If you're not done by then…" His voice trailed off, but she got the message. She nodded her head vigorously, fear in her eyes at the thought of displeasing him. She quickly ran off to their room, and Kavek went to the kitchen. Most of 2nd squad had gone to the armoury to stow their gear, but Corbec, 2nd's leader, was in the kitchen making himself a drink. As Kavek passed behind him, Corbec handed him a glass.

"Thirty minutes is a bit much, don't you think? She'll definitely be done by then..." Corbec turned to his friend, taking a drink.

"Yes, but I don't really feel like punishing her tonight, no matter how much we both enjoy it. I just want a relaxing night where I can call her my loving wife, not my obedient slave." Corbec nodded and took another drink as Kavek spoke again. "How was the hunt?"

"Killed some Blood Pack." Corbec held up an executioner pistol. "Fucking krogan almost got me with this. I think I'm gonna keep it. As a trophy, you know? Krogan are scarce these days, even after they cured the genophage."

Kavek nodded. "Gonna be a while 'till their numbers are back up. Let's hope they don't try to kill everyone this time, huh?" Kavek smiled, imagining going into battle against a horde of krogan warriors. _Oh, the glory..._ A krogan was definitely a force to be trifled with, even for the Night Lords.

"What about you?" Corbec asked.

"Well… I… I don't know." A look from Corbec ushered him into explaining. "Well… The job went well, all things considered. But there was an Alliance soldier, a spectre to be exact, and she just… I don't know. She got to me. In a weird way." Kavek looked to his closest and wisest friend for his opinions.

"What kind of way?" Kavek just looked down, thinking of what to say. How to say it. "Was it a: '_Man I wanna kill this bitch', _way or what?"

"Well… I guess I just thought… She was hot." Kavek closed his eyes as he said the last bit, wondering how his friend would take that.

"What was she like?"

Kavek sighed. "She was pretty. Not nearly as good looking as Kiera, but still. It was mostly the way she handled herself. Like, the way she moved and the authority she showed. I don't know. It was just a turn on." Corbec raised an eyebrow, and Kavek spoke quickly, "Not that I'm going to pursue her. I love Kiera. And right now, thinking about this is making me sick…"

Corbec thought for a moment, taking another sip of his drink. "I'm gonna guess that you've never felt this before?"

Kavek shook his head. "I've only ever loved Kiera. In fact, she's the only girl I've ever really been attracted to."

"Well, Kiera is shy-ish, girly, and does almost whatever you say, right?" Kavek nodded.

"Yeah. That's what I love about her. She's so happy and cute and… dumb." He smiled "But I love her for all that." His smile faded. "So then why do I feel this way about some bitch that's the exact opposite of my kind of woman?"

"I'd say it's because you might want to try something new. Well, maybe not _you_, more like your subconscious or whatever. Something like that. Maybe it's just lust. I think it'll probably go away if you don't think about it."

Kavek sighed, taking another drink. "I hope so…"

**So, there it is. The first shitty chapter in my first shitty fanfic. I think it turned out okay, but my opinion don't matter. Its your opinion that matters! You can either build me up, [recommended :) ]. Or you can tear me down, [almost impossible] XD. Trust me guys, ive been through some shit in my short life, so some trollin aint gonna do much ta me. Bring it on! :)**

**Also, if you guys don't know the names Varl and Corbec, you should seriously go and read Gaunts Ghosts, by Dan Abnett. The man is a fucking genius! The series is gripping, relentless and unforgiving. Best books ive ever read. I think there's like 10 of them now. Seriously, if you like military sci-fi shit, this is for you. BTW its in the Warhammer 40K universe. So if you aren't familiar with WH, good place to get started, huh? **

***Spoilers* R.I.P. Caffran, Bragg, and Colm. How could you leave them?! *Cries hysterically***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: "Wrestling"

**So here it is. Chapter 2. Well, seeing as how I lose motivation _VERY_ quickly, I'm happy with myself. WARNING: This chapter is nothing but sex, sex, and more sex. Enjoy. XD**

Kavek opened the door to his bedroom. He was instantly assaulted by darkness and a myriad of pleasant scents. One of which was distinctly the smell of woman. He smiled and entered, closing the door behind him. His eyes immediately adjusted and he saw that it wasn't completely dark. The room was lit by a few candles that cast flickering shadows on the walls. Flower petals littered a path to the bed, which was also covered with petals. Clearly, she was expecting him to be slow and gentle with their lovemaking. That's good. It's exactly what he was thinking as well.

"Please, love, lay on your stomach on the bed." Her heavenly voice came from everywhere, probably to disguise her hidden position in the dark patches of the room. She had some weird skills. He stripped and followed the petals on the floor to the large bed and laid down.

"Comfortable?"

He folded his arms under his chin and wiggled around a bit before telling her he was. He waited a few moments before feeling her climb onto the bed. She straddled his legs and he felt cool liquid pouring onto his back. Her small, delicate hands suddenly were very strong as she began rubbing the oil into him and kneading his sore spots. Somehow, she knew better than he did where he was sore or tense, and everywhere her hands went, relaxation followed. He began groaning and sighing as she loosened him up. He just hoped he didn't fall asleep before the real fun began.

She went slow, from his neck to his shoulders to his back, and finally, to his bottom. Though she had been silent the whole time, he could swear he heard her giggle when she cupped his firm cheeks. She began squeezing and feeling them, and he was sure she was doing it for her own pleasure, though his arousal was coming along quite nicely. But if he didn't roll over soon, it was going to start to be painful.

"Having fun back there?" She suddenly released him, and after clearing her throat, she said in a very professional voice, "Roll over, please." He did as he was told and, with a little effort due to his super relaxed muscles, rolled onto his back.

He saw her now. She was completely naked. Her soft body was plump in all the right places and her pale skin glowed in what little light was provided. With no towel covering him, there was no tent. His member simply stood at attention, pointing up at him.

She gasped, "My goodness, sir! My sincerest apologies! I didn't know!" Kavek grinned. _Role playing, huh? I'm game._

"It's alright, my dear. And you didn't know what?"

"That you were so… big." Kiera cleared her throat once more. "Well…I, um…think I'm done here. Unless there's… anything else that's sore…?

"Yes. This suddenly seems quite sore." He wrapped his hand around his own member and gave it a little shake.

"Of course, sir." She acted frightened and made to grab him several times but always backed away.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Well, I… Uh. This is a little embarrassing, but I've never... serviced that part of a man before."

"Oh. Well that's alright. It's very simple. Here, I'll show you." He gave a mock lesson in how to jerk him off and in minutes she was sliding her hand up and down his shaft like a pro. Because she was a pro. And Kavek just laid there, hands under his head, enjoying her wonderful skills. She quickly lost her fake professional attitude and began playing with his balls and pushing her finger into the area behind his sack. He knew he wasn't gonna last long, and him coming wasn't going to end the night. So when his orgasm came rushing at him, he let it come.

He let out a moan and cursed as thick ropes of white spurted from him and arched through the air to land on his stomach and chest. She quickly aimed his shooting cannon at up at him as she stroked and gobs of semen landed on his face and neck as well. Soon, his orgasm began to fade, and his last few spurts landed on his pelvis or Kiera's hand. She continued stroking him, making sure she got as much out as she could before raising her hand to her mouth and slurping up his spent seed. She took his softening manhood in her hand and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on the head.

"Anything else I can do for you, sir?" She smiled.

"Yes" He said, sitting up. "You can clean me up and give me a kiss." She did so, using a towel to wipe up his come. She left a little on his lip, and when she went to kiss him, licked it into her mouth. He put his hand on the back of her head and held her against him. He laid down, taking her with him. She lay on top of him, not holding back, her breasts pressing against his hard chest, her wet mound on his member. His hands explored her, sliding up and down her smooth body. Her bottom was probably his favorite physical feature about her, besides her beautiful face of course, so his hands spent a lot of time there.

She touched him as well, her hands caressing his neck and shoulders, tangling in his hair. After only a few minutes of this slow, sensual dance, she felt him hardening underneath her, pushing at her groin. She shifted, reaching down to push his throbbing hardness between her lips, but not inside her. As he continued to grow, she felt him press against her clit, and began grinding against him. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues played, but he wanted more. He slowly rolled on top of her, their kiss not breaking until his mouth moved on to her neck, and then shoulder, then down. His head moved between her breasts as he placed little kisses down her chest. She thought he was going to skip her hard, aching nipples, but he did not disappoint. He suddenly flicked his tongue over one hard point before taking it into his mouth and sucking and gently biting. She gasped and her hand flew to the back of his head as her body arched, pushing her nipple harder against his mouth. He happily obliged her unspoken desire and sucked and bit harder, drawing more loud moans from her.

The sound of her pleasure was like a drug to him, and he always wanted more. So after applying the same treatment to her other nipple, he continued downwards, kissing her taught belly and tonguing her navel. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, and slowly becoming stronger. He kissed the crease between her thigh and hip and finally went down to his destination. He legs parted even further, and he lay there, looking at her moist womanhood. Two of her fingers went down to part her swollen lips.

"Please, baby." She quietly begged him. And he did as he was asked. After a deep huff of her wondrous scent, he moved in. His tongue dipped into her, and his face followed. His arms curled under and around her thighs and he began happily lapping at her juices and rubbing his face in her sex. Kiera maintained the idea that her vagina was an ugly thing, yet he could not disagree with her more. It was so beautiful to him. So responsive. The way it moistened and elongated, preparing for his invasion. The way it could take every inch of him. The way it hugged him and milked him for all he was worth. It was so magical, even if he liked to joke that it looked like the egg laying creature from the old _Alien_ movies. He just wished she could see it.

A loud moan brought him from his thoughts. Her nails dug into his scalp as his mouth latched onto her pulsing button. He attacked her clit fiercely, sucking, licking, and biting. Before he knew it, she was chanting his name, thanking him, begging for more. Then a loud cry of pleasure and a flood of fluid rushed from her. Knowing her clit would become very sensitive now, he moved back and, using the added lubrication, pushed two thick fingers into her. Her body clamped hard on him, almost forcing him out. But he held his fingers inside of her, and when her cries and moans began to die, he started pumping his fingers in and out of her.

Kiera's moans slowly rose in volume again, and he curled his fingers up and began pounding his digits into the rougher patch of her love tunnel. Sometimes, he just massaged her from the inside. Switching back and forth between these two techniques quickly had her coming again. Her fingers went to her clit and she rubbed it hard. More come poured from her body, and his finger came out of her with it. He looked down as she rode her orgasm down. His member was fully erect and just begging to be inside of her. He smiled a little and gripped himself. He positioned himself at her entrance, swirling the tip in her fluids, before finally thrusting in.

Oh. My. God.

The heat! The pleasure! The fullness! Kiera was overloaded with sensation and she never wanted it to stop. The initial entry push hurt just a bit, but she was used to that. Now, it was like she could feel it every time his manhood throbbed inside her. And the fullness was so incredible! He always stretched her to her limit, but it felt so good.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back as he began slowly thrusting. In and out he would go, reaching all the way up to her cervix with each push. She moaned and gasped in pleasure. She loved this. She loved him, and the way he could make her feel. Her body began to tremble and she felt his breath on her neck. She turned her head and he caught her mouth with his own. She held his face in her hands as they kissed. As he slowly thrust himself in and out of her body. As they… made love.

She smiled a little as she thought about it. Usually it was a rough fuck that he'd give her, which she also loved. But this tender, passionate moment didn't happen often enough, and she loved and cherished every second of it. She felt a tear run down her face, and he must have noticed it as well.

Stopping, he asked, "Baby, you okay?"

"Yes," She whispered, brushing the tear away. "Please keep going. I'm so close." He hesitated, wanting to be sure she wasn't in pain. But with a reassuring smile from her, he nodded and continued pumping into her.

"I love you, baby. So much." Kavek whispered in her ear. She fought to hold back more tears of happiness, but his words served to also heighten her pleasure. Being with the man she loved. It was an amazing feeling. A powerful orgasm crept up on her and she screamed in ecstasy as her body clamped down on him, trying its hardest to get him to come. But he wasn't far behind her and with a deep growl, he thrust a few more times before finally erupting inside of her. She felt him spasm and jerk, painting her insides with his love.

After they had come down from their high, Kavek rolled to his side and gathered a trembling Kiera up in his arms. He pulled the blankets over them as she recovered from his passionate display of affection.

Kavek chuckled quietly. "Every time, babe. What's up with that?" She was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. It's just so… moving. And it's good to know you still… you know. Love me."

He hugged her tightly and shushed her. "You know I don't like it when you say things like that. I will always love you. No matter what."

"What about when I get bigger from the pregnancy?"

He laughed. "Haven't I told you before that I'm really into pregnant chicks?"

"Yeah, you have. But how do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I said so. Has Master ever lied to his little one before?"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, backing her bottom up against his wet manhood. "No, master."

"That's right. Good girl. Now let's get some sleep." He yawned. "I'm 'bout to pass out." He was quickly asleep, leaving Kiera to her thoughts. She finally let sleep take her, not a doubt in her mind that he loved her more than life itself, and that she felt the same for him.

**OMG! Leg is asleep. I'm tired and its only like, 9:30. I hope everyone liked my slow loving sex scene. I can be vicious in my sexual ideas as well. So if this didn't strike your fancy, please do not fret! There will be rough fucks a plenty in this fic. **

**Also, that _Alien_ thing is actually what I told my GF once. We still laugh about it. Sad thing is, apparently, a lot of chicks think their pussies are gross or something. At least, that's what ive noticed about my friends. I really don't understand it. The thing is amazing! And it looks so… appetizing. ;)**

**Fact: Eating pussy for 30 minutes extends life 20 million years. XD**

**Also, if it bugged any of you, I do know how squirting works and it doesn't often happen to a female by just eating her out. You have to stimulate le G-spot, which _does_ exist! :l I've experienced it, first hand (with my hand XD) and its freaking awesome. I don't see how some scientists don't believe it exists. Anywhore, when you stimulate the G-spot, which is located just a couple inches in and up in the vag, it fills with fluid, which is a mixture of prostatic acid phosphatase (PAP) and prostate specific antigen (PSA), (whatever that stuff is) and a tiny bit of urea and cretanine, the stuff that makes up urine. Then when she orgasms, the fluid rushes from the urethra and, if youre lucky, shell squirt it all over the place! :D**

**Now, I've only had this happen to me a few times, and it is always awesome. I especially love it when my girl squirts on my face and stuff, and feeling how wet the bed is afterwards is an awesome feeling. You have to work at it, unless shes a lucky girl that squirts all the time, but the payoff is so amazing. **

**So… Any of you guys ever experience this incredible phenomenon? Share it with the world! Or at least me, cuz I want to learn about who is reading my crappy crap. XD Leave a review explaining your wonderful experiences! **

**NOTE: Im not fishing for reviews, though they are nice, I honestly want to know about you guys.**

**Till next time. Peace. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Good Morning

**Now I'm VERY surprised I've gotten this far. But now I'm really getting into it and I don't think I'm gonna stop. Writing is fun, and if you've never tried it, you really should. Avid readers are excellent writers, I think, and vice versa. So, in the last one you saw a little bit of the sexualness that is in my head. That's not even a fraction of it. I'm a fucking weird guy. But don't worry; I will be sticking to more normal sex stuff. Unless people have any ideas…?**

**Also, just a tip. Don't go bodies with your friend, especially if he lifts, and you don't. And definitely don't lose in front of your girlfriend. Unless you've been drinking, cause it kinda helps with the embarrassment. :P**

Kiera woke slowly, eyes opening and closing a few times before she decided it was time to get up. She tried to rise and noticed a strong arm wrap around her waist a little more. She smiled and rolled over in Kavek's arms. She knew she wouldn't be able to get up until he was awake to let her. She kissed his scruffy cheek, and then his mouth.

"Kavek…" She sang. "I need to go make breakfast" His eyes suddenly cracked open and fluttered a bit before locking on to her. He mumbled something before pulling her closer to him. She giggled and pushed half-heartedly at him. "Come on, babe. I gotta get up." He groaned and rolled on top of her, putting just enough weight on her to keep her there. Kiera laughed. "Kavek!"

"Okay, okay. Calm your beautiful, perfect tits." He said, rolling off of her. She sat up.

"It's kinda hard to calm the girls down when you're so close, babe." She teased. He reached up and pinched her nipple hard, making her hiss with pleasure.

"Well then maybe we should give them what they want…" Kavek grinned and guided her over him before leaning up and taking a nipple into his mouth. She groaned and placed a hand behind his head to hold him against her chest. Pleased with her reaction, Kavek slid his hands up her back and pulled her down on top of him, sucking eagerly while she ground herself on his leg. Her thigh touched his groin and she felt him rising. She reached down and started stroking him, feeling him rapidly swell to his full size.

The texture of his cock was so fun. It was incredibly hard, yet soft at the same time. She could feel his pulse just by handling him, and she loved to trace the bulging veins that decorated the long, thick shaft. Just feeling him turned her on, and she could feel herself become wet just at the thought of the things his dick did to her. In an instant, she suddenly decided that she wanted him inside of her. She wanted to ride him until she creamed all over him. She grinned evilly at the thought of using him for her pleasure. It was only fair, right? He did the same to her. So it was time for a little payback.

Kiera pulled her breast away from her husband and straddled him, raising herself up just enough to guide him to her hungry cunt. "Oh fuck!" She drew out as she slid down his hard pole. She was wet enough that she could take him in one go, and when she finally bottomed out, she already felt an orgasm coming on. She sat in his lap for a moment to prepare herself.

She finally looked down at him and licked her lips seductively. "Just relax, baby, and let me take care of this for you." He grinned and nodded, his hands coming to rest on her ass, while her hands came to his chest to help support her weight and provide balance. Slowly, she began to rise and fall on him, finding a steady rhythm. She was quickly moaning and panting like a whore. She reached down with one hand, found her aching clit, and began furiously rubbing it. He watched her with great pleasure, both from her fucking him and just experiencing her. A light sheen of sweat had already formed on her and her moans were music to his ears. Her breasts bounced beautifully, and her face, contorted in an expression of pure pleasure, was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. While he was enjoying the sex and coming along nicely, he decided to work on her.

He reached his hand up to her head and took a fist-full of her gorgeous blonde hair pulling her down to him and then pressed his hand down on her ass, stopping it from moving up and down. She whined a complaint, wondering why he was ruining her good time, though her fingers were still strumming over her throbbing clit.

"You think I don't know what you're doing, slut? You're using me to get yourself off, aren't you?" Kiera was surprised and couldn't speak clearly when she tried, but it sounded like she was trying to make an excuse. He tugged on her hair hard enough to make her cry out in pain and pleasure. "Don't try to lie to me, bitch. Your master knows everything. You were gonna cum without permission, weren't you?" She tried to speak again but he cut her off. "You'd better keep going, bitch."

"I can't…" She finally managed.

"You better find a fucking way! And I swear to God if you cum without my permission I'm gonna beat your ass 'till it bleeds." Kavek promised, releasing her hair from his grasp. Her eyes widened. On one hand, she'd probably like that a lot, but on the other hand, it would mean disobeying and disappointing him. She wouldn't like that at all. She decided she had better start doing something. She tried to move on him and found that he'd given her enough slack to grind and rub herself on him, so she started doing that, still touching her clit. He started to say nasty things to her, telling her she was his worthless fuck toy. Saying she was a horny bitch in heat. Calling her a cum dump and other things like that. And she loved it. His dominance over her was very arousing and after only a few minutes of grinding and rubbing she was already way closer to coming. Suddenly, she felt him squeeze and pull on her nipples, getting her attention.

"If you want to continue," Kavek smirked. "You'd better show me some appreciation." She quickly began thanking him while still rubbing herself against him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, master! You feel so good inside me. It's so big! I'm so full! I love it so much. I love _you_ so much. Oh God, I never want it to end! Please let me fuck you, master. I'm sorry! I won't be so selfish again." Slowly, as she spoke, she felt Kavek's hand lift from her bottom, allowing her more room to move. As soon as she could, she started raising and lowering her hips again, impaling herself over and over on his cock. "Oh, God, yes! Oh my God that feels so good!" He helped her up and down him as she moaned and squealed with pleasure. He wrapped his hand in her hair again and pulled her down for a long, hungry kiss. It was his turn to be selfish, his tongue quickly pummeling hers into submission, but allowing her to gently lick at him as he explored her mouth. There was a sudden knock at the door and Kiera moaned at the thought of someone watching them. And if it was Corbec, maybe he could join in the fun…

Kavek pulled her away, though Kiera kept fucking herself on him. "Who is it?" Her man asked.

"It's Corbec." Kiera's heart pounded as she thought of being fucked by both of them. "Some of the guys were wondering where breakfast is."

"Get in here." Kavek yelled through the door. Corbec knew Kavek and Kiera were probably screwing in there, but opened the door and walked in anyway. Just as he'd guessed, he was greeted by Kiera's ass moving up and down as she fucked her husband.

"Jesus, man. Don't you guys have any decency?" Corbec laughed and closed the door behind him.

"Not with you we don't." Kiera said. Stopping, she looked back at him as she spoke. "What was it you wanted?" Corbec smiled as he looked at her, and damn, was she hot.

Her face was beautiful, framed by long, flowing blonde hair. And her eyes were blue and soft enough to rival her skin. Her lips were plump and looked great around his cock. Her tits were perfect and a good size. Not too big, not too small, and her nipples were a nice dark shade of pink, as was the area surrounding it. Her belly, hips, and thighs were healthy and soft, though strong, and her ass was to die for.

And on top of her being perfect physically, Corbec knew she also had a great personality, though she was a little shy, and not overly intelligent. She was always one of the guys in most situations, keeping them entertained and all that. She was sometimes a bit of a tease, but always in good spirit and intent. And once in a blue moon, when Kavek was very generous, they would have a "party," and the guys could enjoy her as he did. But she was very loyal and had a good sense of morality, and always came back to Kavek at the end of those days. Corbec knew how terrified she was about disappointing her "master" and nobody wanted to endure his wrath. So none of them made a move on her, both out of respect, and fear. Not that Corbec thought she'd give in to another man willingly outside of her husband's permission.

Kavek was a lucky man. And soon he'd be a father, a fact only the three of them knew, along with Varl. Sure, Corbec would love for Kiera to have been with him, but his friendship with Kavek was far too important for him to risk for a girl. Besides, he got her pussy on a regular enough basis that he was okay with their relationship. And damn was it good pussy.

Kiera repeated her question, breaking through Corbec's thoughts. "Oh, uh…Well… I don't know. The guys just wanted to know why food wasn't waiting for them. Now I know why…"

"Well tell their stupid asses to make their own goddamn food!" Kavek shouted. "She isn't a goddamn slave! …Well, to me she is… But nobody else!"

Kiera leaned down and kissed Kavek on the cheek. "It's okay, babe." She slid herself off of his slightly softened dick and got off the bed. She pulled on her shorts and a sports bra. "I should go make food for everyone. You men would all die without me, wouldn't you?" Kavek looked irritated, but Corbec just smiled.

"Probably. So it's a good thing we have you, huh?"

She smiled and looked at his crotch. He knew he was hard and didn't care. She walked by him to leave and patted his chest. "Yep. And, uh… You should probably take care of that." She pointed down before leaving. Kavek sat up on the bed and reached over to the night stand for a cigarette. He lit it and took a long drag.

"Why can't you assholes leave my wife alone?" He grumbled, his dick finally shrinking back down.

"Sorry, bro. She's important. And we really would be dead without her. She does a lot around here."

Kavek took another drag and flicked the ash into a tray on his night stand. "Yeah, she does. But it's all shit you guys could do yourselves."

"Oh calm down, dude. We keep her busy. She likes doing that stuff."

"Uh-huh. I guess… So, were you expecting some tail?" Kavek smiled and gestured to Corbec's tented pants.

Corbec laughed. "I wasn't really sure what was gonna happen."

"Well believe me, she wanted it," Kavek chuckled. "And you just let her walk out the damn door."

"And now I'm stuck with this…" Corbec sighed, pointing at his dick.

Kavek put out his half smoked cigarette and stood up. "Eh, just go jack off and you'll be fine." He slid on some pants and pushed his friend towards the door. "Come on. I need to go talk to Aria. She said she had a job for us. Something is in the mines and she needs it taken care of."

Corbec opened the door and walked out with Kavek right behind him. "What kind of thing?"

"I don't know." Kavek said, almost absently. "But whatever it is, it's killing everyone down there."

**Guy: "Hey scotty!"**

**Scotty: ?**

**Guy: "Jesus man!"**

**Yay! More sex! Srsly tho ill try to cut back on that. I'm just so excited! IDK why, but still. Still working on my writing style. I know Im doing okay (I think XD) But I always wanna do better, and if anyone's got any suggestions, lay them on me cuz id love to hear them. **

**If you guys like word porn (erotica) and have alotta weird fetishes (cervical penetration, herms, inflation, furries, demons, huge tits, etc.) Maybe you should go check out Corruption of Champions. Damn, have I jacked off to that shi- Er… Uh… Wait. What? XD But srsly, lotsa weird shit in that game and if your as queer (weird) as me, im sure itll get you off to. So go check it out. Like, now.:l **

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The One Rule on Omega

**So here is the fourth chapter. Excited? No, of course not. Nobody cares, right? Right. XD**

**How do you get over jealousy? It's a horrible emotion. Just fucking evil, I think. So why do we have it? To make my life hell, that's why. Idk, guys. Having a GF and being an uninteresting weirdo sucks. My paranoia isn't helping me either…**

**And also, just how much does size matter? XD weird question right? I hope it don't matter too much, or im in trouble…XD Of course, I do know how to use my mouth… Haha. **

**Aight guys, read on!**

It was Varl's turn to watch the prisoners. After the spectre almost escaped last week, Aria decided to up security. Boring. As. Fuck. Or that's what his comrades have said. Boring and annoying. Apparently, the spectre has a mouth on her. And since they are supposed to be mechs, they can't do anything about it or it'll blow their cover. They've also said she was quite a sight, and a few of them would not have objected to screwing that big, yet pretty, mouth of hers. But they were professionals, and, as far as they were concerned, she was the enemy.

Varl made it to the holding rooms and relieved William or "Sir William," his nickname. All the swordsmen were sirs. Just a little joke. William nodded and Varl took his place. William then strode from the room and immediately invited him to a secure channel to talk.

"Yeah, buddy, what is it?"

"She knows, sir. She knows were not mechs." Varl turned and looked into the cell for the first time. The woman was sleeping on the cot provided.

"How do you know?"

"She said so. She must have found out somehow. From our shift changes. Or maybe one of the other guys was acting suspicious. Hell, I don't know." William paused. "So what are we gonna do?"

"If she knows, she knows. It's not like she can do anything about it."

"What if she tells the Alliance about us? They'll want to investigate and take us back."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, Will. Don't worry. Just go back and get some rest. Tell Kavek about this, too. He'll want to know."

"Okay…" Will said, not entirely convinced, before disconnecting from the channel. Varl turned and looked at the sleeping spectre again. 12 hours, he'd be there. Hopefully, she'd stay asleep the whole time.

Kavek was high. Really high. Whatever those pills were that he'd taken, they were definitely doing the trick. He never questioned the drugs that his friend Pepper gave him. The man had proven himself an ally and was a good guy on top of that. He never gave him stuff that would impair his ability to function too much. But this shit? He was definitely tripping hard.

He walked into Afterlife wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a winged demon skull on it. He was armed with a Carnifex pistol, just in case he needed it. The loud thumping music assaulted him and he smiled. Lights seemed brighter and colors were more… colorful. He just felt fucking wonderful. He went to the bar where a Turian named Ty was working.

"Hey man. What do you want?" The Turian looked amused. Kavek wondered if he was being that obvious, not that he cared.

"Some Jack, please." The Turian quickly produced his drink and Kavek drank it in one go. "So what's up, Ty? No hello or nothing?"

"I'm working Kavek. And there's a lot of people here tonight. Maybe later."

"Alright, alright. I can tell when I'm not wanted." Kavek said, feigning insult before smiling and walking away.

He went to the stairs leading up to where Aria would be waiting at. Cameron from 3rd squad was there guarding the steps.

"Hey, Boss. Here to see Aria?"

Kavek looked at the armoured man for a moment before saying yes. "You doing a good job here, Cameron?" He asked. Cameron shifted his weight between feet, nervous.

"Uh, I guess. Not like there's much to do. Just watch people have fun and don't let anyone up without permission. Pretty easy… Sir, are you high right now?"

"Yeah." Kavek nodded. "Want some?"

"No thanks. I don't want to be the reason we fail to protect that blue bitch up there. Why are we protecting her again?"

"She pays well. And, uh… That's about it." He laughed. Cameron laughed as well and stood aside, allowing Kavek to slowly climb the stairs.

"Finally! Where the fuck have you been?" Aria's irritated voice sounded, a little above her usual quiet volume.

Kavek looked at her, sitting on her couch, legs crossed, looking back at him. Her face softened to a little smirk and she motioned to a seat on her right. Kavek took a seat and smiled at her.

"We've been preparing."

"For a whole week? The longer you and you're company of freaks fucks around, the more people down in the mines are dying. I don't want to have to hire more labor, so would you take care of it, please?"

Kavek grinned. "Look at you, Aria. Are you desperate?"

Aria gave him a dangerous look that promised him incredible amounts of pain if he continued down that road. "No. I'm not. But I fucking pay you and you had better get your asses down there or you're going to have every gang and petty criminal that you've fucked with on your doorstep." When she saw that he was still smiling with amusement, she smiled as well. "And that bitch you call a wife is going to watch you die before I flay her alive. How does that sound?" Kavek's smile disappeared completely as he sobered up instantly.

"If you touch her, I swear, you will die. Painfully." Kavek glared at her.

Aria smiled and looked forward. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"So the only information about what's going on down there came from some maintenance guy?" Corbec asked. "How is he still alive?"

"I don't know." Kavek shrugged, which was hard in his massive, bulky terminator armour. He put his helmet on and sealed it. "I just hope someone's alive down there."

Kavek, Corbec, and Varl all stood in front of a large bulkhead that lead to a elevator that would take them down to the mines. They were armed and armoured and ready to go. Kavek was armed with a storm bolter and his powersword. Corbec was armed with a heavy flamethrower, while Varl was equipped with a huge, 6 barreled cannon capable of firing hundreds of rounds per second. Both Varl and Corbec had massive gloves that crackled with energy on their left hands for close combat. Their terminator armour was even larger than their regular armour, and was meant for confined spaces. The thick plates provided the most protection possible, even though they didn't use kinetic barriers.

"So what are we expecting?" Varl asked as the door began to slide open.

"According to the reports, some kind of… thing, was found. After that, people went crazy."

"What, like, zombies or something?" Corbec laughed.

"Something like that." Kavek said in all seriousness. Corbec's smile faded. They watched the gap between the bulkhead sections open and went through.

"Good luck." The guy working the door said through a set of speakers as the door began to close again. None of them said anything back, just waited until they were bathed in red emergency lights from the elevator. Someone had cut the power supply down in the mines, so nothing would work unless it was working on auxiliary power sources. Like the elevator and the emergency lighting. Corbec ignited his flame thrower and Varl chambered a round into his cannon and checked that the backpack feed was good. Kavek walked over to hit the activation button to send the elevator down.

"We ready?" Two green acknowledgement lights went up on his HUD. "Alright then," he sighed. "Let's do this."

**Went to a concert last night with my GF. Sleeping With Sirens? Bunch ah homos. (No offense to homos XD) But seriously, fucking singer sounds like a girl! And yet all the females in the room, (approximately 95% of the rooms occupants, including my friends) were constantly swooning and creaming themselves while this asshole continues to sound like a fucking douchebag. Then he does some beat boxing and the room goes fucking crazy. I swear, a couple of chicks broke down and started to masturbate. (Not really) That's how bad it was. Sigh. I just don't get it. I guess that's why all the little girls like JB, huh? Yeah, I just compared the lead singer for Sleeping with Sirens to Justin Bieber. Any objections?**

**Naw, I'm JK. But have any of you guys seen them live? What kinda music are you guys into? I like metal and punk and hard rock and stuff. All that shit that you can mosh to. Some fav bands of mine are Crunk Witch, Amon Amarth, Five Finger Death Punch, Senses Fail, Emmure, Atreyu, Lost Prophets, Apocalyptica, Symphony X, Megadeth, and many more. Leave a review telling me about some bands you guys are into, and maybe leave me some recommendations. Im always looking to expand my music library.**

**Also. Mayhem 2013. This summer. Be there or be square. XD JK. But srsly, Amon Amarth and Emmure and FFDP are all going and I think im gonna fan girl out, man. Gonna jizz myself! :D If I don't come back from that show bloody, battered, bruised, and broken im gonna be pissed. **

**Moshing is dangerous, kids. You should be a minimum of 6 feet tall and weigh at least 200 pounds. At least that's what I think…**


	6. To whom it may concern

To whoever gives a flippity flop,

Sorry I haven't been working on this story. To be honest, I just get bored quickly. So I jump from project to project, and eventually I _will_ be back to this one. Im currently working on a Skyrim/Warhammer Fantasy crossover thing. And before that I was working on a Fallout New Vegas thing. I feel like shit for the way I cant stay with one thing, but its who I am. My writing is getting better, though, and that's good.

So that's it for now, I guess. Ill update this soon. And when I do, hopefully my other writings will be up as well. So…

Peace!


End file.
